


Oh, Porthos, what a Face

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos has such a face. And he's my favourite musketeer. He always has been. He's wonderful. I hate the Man in the Iron Mask. That never happened. It wasn't too heavy! Um... sorry. Porthos! Pictures of Porthos, basically. Aramis is in chapter two, three, and four. Porthos is naked in chapter one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you Aramis. He's there, just about. Sorry.


	3. Um... lines experiment




	4. Anatomy is for Fools!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't think of a title. I find myself funny. It's a weakness. (but only according to other people. Me myself and I are having a hilarious time of it).


	5. Scarfos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship title: scarf+porthos=scarfos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's supposed to have an ear cuff thing, that's what the random yellow is, but I have the attention span of a gnat and forgot about it. So, it's a beautiful yellow ear bit.


End file.
